The Black Door
by Yami Mizuna
Summary: "I just wanted to go caroling. I didn't ask for all this weirdness." Saide Banks will soon learn that nothing in life is free. A man in black promising singing lessons for a price is going to show her. M for my language.


**I Just Wanted To Go Caroling **

_Chapter 1_

My story is far from simple, and fuck no did I get a happy ending. In all honestly I will forever regret knocking on that fucking black door. The day's date was December 1st, 2013. It was semi chilly, what can you expect it's Arizona, and the city of Surprise was settling into a quiet evening. My friends and I were wraping up in warmer clothing and getting ready to head out to do some classic caroling. I always wanted to, it seemed like fun!... You ever had one of thoughs moments where you wanted to reach into the past and punch yourself asking "What the fuck is wrong with you"? Had I known what was instore for me that evening I would have done that and locked myself in the bathroom with no explanation. I turned to my gal-pal and best guy friend smiling. 

"You guys ready to roll? I'm so excited and nervous, but mostly excited!"

My best friend Kristen shook her head at me.

"You are probebly the only one excited for this you know. This is going to be so embarrassing!"

Austin, my best guy friend, nodded agreeing with her.

"There's a reason this city doesn't do stuff like this anymore you know."

I sighed at their lack of Christmas spirit.

"If you guys didn't want to do this then you should have stayed home. Come on it's not like you guys are doing it alone."

They sighed but eventually agreed with me and we headed out. We shivered as the cold wind blew at us, still not quite used to the drop of temperature, and yes we bitched and whined saying we should take the car. We didn't and stood out side the first house and held up our music sheets.

"Ready guys?"

My friends nodded, if reluctantly, and I rang the bell.

" S-Saide I'm freezing my balls off c-can we please head b-back?!"

Poor Austin, he was a twiggy little dude and hated the cold. I didn't blame him for wanting to stop for the night. Besides we had done 16 songs already.

"Austins right, we should go back to your house and get ourselves home as well."

I nodded rubbing my arms under my semi-thick jacket. Again, it's Arizona we dont need much for long. By February it'll be spring.

"Okay, okay. Last house then we can head back okay?"

They gave their okay's and walked up the portch with me. Why didn't I just leave. I was cold anyways. Why? Why did I have to knock on that stupid Black door?!

"..."

Kristen turned to us after a few moments.

"Guess they aren't home, should we leave now?"

Austin and I shrugged.

"Works for us."

Just as we were about to turn and leave the door opened slowly only about a crack. It was to dark to see inside, we stood frozen until an amer eye glared at us suddenly causing us to jump.

"Awfully late to be bothering the neighbors. What can I help you with?"

We still couldn't see the guy's face, but his voice was deep, chilling, ..dark..

"A-Ah good evening sir, sorry to bother you, we were just caroling, but we're just gonna go-"

The door opened wider suddenly cutting me off and showed a smiling young man about my age maybe a few years older. 25-26 maybe? Semi-short Black hair hung from his head and his bangs framed his face elegantly. My god..his face...he was very handsome..ah shit I'm starring!

"Oh that sounds wonderful!"

Wow no offence to him, but his smile looks..really fake and creepy..

"Ah are you sure? We don't want to bother you..sir"

Austin spoke nervously to the man who's smile seemed to turn mischievous.

"Oh it won't be a bother at all. Please do come in."

Come in? Does he know how caroling works? Also of stranger danger? (learn well ye small humans.)

"Ah actually we are supposed to stay outside and perform for you-"

Fucker cut me off again..

"Ah I see, I was hoping my young Master could also see you perform, but perhaps I can see if you're worthy of singing for him at all."

"O..kay?"

He smiled and claped his hands, which had white gloves on. Odd..

"Splendid! Well then let me see what you got."

"Ah..okay you guys ready?...guys?"

Turning I saw the little ditchers at the end of the drive way!

"We'll meet you back at your place!"

"Don't take to long! My nuts are already frozen!"

I huffed watching them leave and heard a "tch" from behind me. I turned back to the strange man looking at him confused as he watched my friends leave.

"Such foul language infront of a lady. Honestly.."

Seeing as I was looking at him again he smiled down at me.

"I suppose that just leaves you. Come now, it's late and the cold is letting into the house."

"Um, right sorry."

I nervously looked through my music sheets and desided on "Oh Holy Night" Clearing my throat a bit I began.

"Oh holy night

the stars are brightly shining

it is the night

of our dear savors birth

long lay the world

in sin and error pinning

till he appeared

and the soul felt it's worth

a thrill of hope

the weary world rejoices

for yonder breaks

a new and glorious morn

fall-"

"No no, this will never do."

Say what?

"I'm sorry?"

He shook his head and grabed my chin tilting it up and turned my head back and forth as if examining me. Creeper no touchie!

"You we're decent in the begining, but I'm afraid you are quite lacking for the rest of the song."

You didn't even let me finish. He's still touching me!

"Such a pity, you have such marvelous potential."

"Thank..you?"

I tugged my chin a bit to signal that I wanted it back and he let go of it a small smirk on his face and he placed his hand to his own chin.

"If you are to ever perform for the young Master you must first unlock your talents that you are not using properly. I shall help you with that."

Seriously? What is up with this guy. Maybe it's a British thing..(*waves Union Jack flag* no one kill me!)

"Uh that's nice and all, but I think I'm okay-"

He cut's me off again. Bitch seriously.

"Nonsence, I shall be your teacher and show you the proper ways of performing. All I ask is a small payment when you have completed the task for my young Master."

"Okay first of all, are you like a worker here-"

Okay I'm seriously getting pissed with him cutting me off!

"I am the head butler for the Phantomhive home. Yes, I work here."

Didn't need your full job title dude..

"Whatever, secondly I don't have any money to spare for singing lessons. So sorry to waste your time-"

"I am not asking for money-"

Is he looking for a sex favor?!

"-Nor a sexual act of any kind."

Tch...I knew that..

"I can inform you of the token to be granted to me when you have finished your show for the young Master for his birthday. December 14th."

"What? You want me to sing for this guy in 13 days?!"

"That is more then enough time to have you trained properly. Should you impress the young Master I shall collect my payment."

"But you haven't told me what you-"

"I shall tell you after your performance. Do we have a deal?"

Thinking about it, it sounded way more weird then t should have. Fuck it, it was just plaine freaky.

"Sure..I can do that I guess..."

His smile seemed to go dark before flashing back to that fake one.

"Excellent, be here tomorrow morning at 6:00 AM"

"Huh?!"

"Good night."

Just like that he vanished back inside shutting the door.

"...What the fuck just happend?"

My thoughts buzzed as I made my way home in the cold night. When I arrived Austin and Kristen asked me what had happend and I just waved it off saying the song took longer then expected. I drove them home and got back home and changed clothes. Climbing into bed and settling down I sighed.

"What the hell have I gotten into?"

As I drifted off another thought came to mind.

"Why does some dude care to give singing lessons to a nobody?"

I shouldn't have knocked on that stupid Black door..

(Tell me what you think, early for the holidays I know, but I was in the mood and well Christmas stuff is already in the stores. *shrugs* "Let the summer with units begin" will not be updating anytime soon, I'm sorry. I lost ideas for that one, but im not goving up on it. I'll be deleting the other 2, no one seems to like them anyways. Alright! Before anyone comments, yes I know sebastian didn't give his name nor did my character, I did that on purpose. Night everybody~)


End file.
